As manufacturing processes used for creating integrated circuits progress, the components created within integrated circuits such as transistors and other components continue to get smaller and smaller. On network traffic processing circuits and other circuits, such components may include storage components that are incorporated, for example, in a static RAM. The storage components may store digital information such as a logical “0” or “1”. The smaller such storage components and other components become, the more susceptible they are to bit flipping due to alpha radiation. For example, alpha particles may strike a storage component such as a transistor that causes a logical “1” to flip into a logical “0” or vice versa. Such bit flipping may result in data inaccuracies and fatal errors in the operation of network traffic processors.